Skulduggery Pleasant Song Fics
by gravy boat
Summary: I did some songs and stuff. Probably won't continue these, I'm lazy.
1. Zombie

**The Pretty Reckless - Zombie**

**Darquesse (and occasional remnant) POV**

_I'm not listening to you_

_I am wondering right through existence_

_With no purpose and no drive_

'_Cause in the end we're all alive_

She'd had enough. She _liked _being Darquesse, the power, the authority… it was all hers. The remnant possessing her had nothing to do with the power she had unleashed. _She_ had no rules to adhere to and no-one would _dare_ challenge her. And she still had her necromancy ring. This supreme power was like nothing she had ever felt…_this_ was real magic, _this_ was being alive

_Two thousand years I've been awake_

_Waiting for the day to shake_

The remnant inside her was ecstatic. He's been stuck inside the Midnight Hotel, behind that locked door for what felt like thousands of years and now, now _he_ was possessing Darquesse, the most powerful being on the earth. Things were going to change around her.

_To all of you who've wronged me_

_I am, I am a zombie_

_Again, again you want me_

_To fall on my head_

_I am, I am, I am a zombie_

_How low, how low, how low will you push_

_To go, to go, to go before I lie_

_Lie down dead_

Finally she could get revenge on all that had tried to kill her. Already, Darquesse had a list ticked off in her head. Maybe she should kill the people who would try to stop her too, the 'do-gooders'. It's not like they _could_ stop her.

Meanwhile, the remnant inside her felt like a half-life, like a zombie. He was getting no say in what his host was doing. Should he just leave?

_Blow the smoke right off the tube_

_Kiss my gentle burning bruise_

_I'm lost in time_

_And to all the people left behind_

_You are walking dumb and blind_

_Blind_

Time meant nothing anymore, she was master of all… she was supreme. Everyone else was inferior to her.

_And two thousand years I've been awake_

_Waiting for the day to shake_

_Dear all of you who've wronged me_

_I am, I am a zombie_

_Again, again you want me_

_To fall on my head_

_I am, I am, I am a zombie_

_How low, how low, how low will you push me_

_To go, to go, to go before I lie_

_Lie down dead, oh dead_

_Oh dead, oh dead_

She wasn't getting pushed around any more. And here was the perfect opportunity to show she meant business. Skulduggery, Fletcher and Ghastly were approaching. Their intentions, however noble, were about to be foiled.

"Prepare to die"

_To all of you who've wronged me_

_I am, I am a zombie_

_Again, again you want me_

_To fall on my head_

Could it get any easier. A battle between two elementals, one of them already dead, and a useless teleporter?

This is going to be fun, she thought.

_I am, I am, I am a zombie_

_How low, how low, how low will you push me_

_To go, to go, to go before I_

_Lie down dead_

It didn't last long…

Fletcher was the first to die. He honestly thought _he _could trick _Darquesse_? He came up, feigning a fight and then teleported. Darquesse didn't even have to think about where to aim her shadows, she just sent a long wisp out behind her and strangled him. She just stood there laughing. Skulduggery was next to die. It wasn't as hard to kill a dead man as she had previously thought. She just blew him apart. There were still bones raining down when she impaled Ghastly. No-one could stop her.

**Well, that's the first chapter.**

**Please review and, if you want, suggest a song for me to use.**

**Oh, and I didn't think remnants had a sex so I just went with him; when I wrote 'it', it reminded me too much of Nye and Nye's just too creepy.**

**I wish Tanith hadn't of been possessed because then I could of included her too. Granted, she would have died in the end but, I love Tanith…**

**Tatty**


	2. The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are awesome!**

**This fic's a little… rambling, so erm, sorry.**

**I suck at writing authors notes**

**Oh, one thing to mention. In this chapter, Kenspeckle isn't dead and Tanith isn't possessed.**

_**The Only Hope For Me Is You - My Chemical Romance**_

**Fletcher POV**

_(Remember me, remember me)_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

_Remember me_

It should've been me.

_Where, where will you stand_

_When all the lights go out_

_Across these city streets_

I told you to stay close, that we could sort this out without Skulduggery's help. I mean, he was already dead… he couldn't die again, could he?

_Where were you when_

_All of the embers fell_

_I still remember them_

And so you went to find him just as I was about to teleport us out of danger. I went straight to Kenspeckle, thinking you were with me but you weren't. And so I teleported back.

_Covered in glass_

_Covered in ash_

_Covered in all my friends_

_I still think of the bombs they built_

Your body, laying there. It was all too much. The bombs they had set up had caused chaos. The remnants escaped _again. _But I didn't care. Skulduggery was leaning over you, frantically checking if you were ok. There was a gunshot. I was hit. Then Skulduggery spotted me staggering over.

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

"Fletcher, take her back to Kenspeckle"

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

So I did. I'd do anything for her.

_How would you be_

_Many years after the disasters_

_That we've seen_

You had to pull through. For your family, your new baby sister, Skulduggery, Tanith… for _me_. Although I was shot I stayed by your side. The pain was lessening though, thanks to those little magical leaves.

_What have we learned_

_Of all the people burning_

_I'm purifying flame_

I stood by your side the whole time you were healing. Then you gave a murmur and opened your eyes.

"Hey. You've been shot... are you ok? Just nod or something, don't strain yourself."

_I'll say it's okay_

_I know you can tell_

_And though you can see me smile_

_I still think of the guns they sell_

"Yeah, I'm ok. It's ok, it doesn't hurt anymore."

I tried out a smile. It felt alien on my face. I was thinking of the man who shot me.

"Look, I've gotta go back for everyone else. Back in a min…"

And I teleported back…

_If there's a place that I could be_

_Then I'd be another memory_

_Can I be the only hope for you_

_Because you're the only hope for me_

_And if we can't find where we belong_

_We'll have to make it on our own_

_Face all the pain and take it on_

_Because the only hope for me is you alone_

The once quiet town centre was as bad as when the remnants had hit before. And what was worse, the mastermind behind this scheme had annihilated the Soul Catcher, leaving no feasible way to return the remnants to where they had came from.

I spotted Skulduggery and Tanith across the road fighting a rather portly man who had been possessed.

_The only hope for me_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope is!_

I ran over and teleported them back to Kenspeckle. But where was Ghastly? And so I grabbed Skulduggery and teleported him back.

_The only hope for me is you_

_(Remember me)_

Almost everyone was black-lipped and veined. The situation was worse than anyone could ever imagine.

_The only hope for me is you alone_

_(Remember me)_

Where was Ghastly?

_The only hope for me is you_

_(Remember me)_

And then we spotted him. His back was turned to us.

_The only hope for me is you alone_

_(Remember me)_

And then he turned around.

_The only hope for me is you alone_

_(Remember me)_

_The only hope for me is you_

_The only hope for me is you_

He was black-lipped and veined too. And then he started advancing towards us.

_The only hope for me is you alone!_

So I teleported us back again.

"Ghastly? Where is he?! Is-is he okay?!"

Tanith was clearly distraught that he wasn't with us. But she was strong…she could take it.

"I'm sorry." I hung my head. "He's been possessed."

_(Remember me, remember me, remember me, remember me)_

**Remember to rate and review! Go on and make my day.**

**Tatty**


	3. Secrets

**This song was suggested by Holly Swift. I hope you like it! ^.^**

_**One Republic - Secrets**_

**Valkyrie POV**

_I need another story_

_Something to get off my chest_

_My life gets kinda boring_

_Need something that I can confess_

Now that I wasn't fighting crime with Skulduggery I was beginning to get very bored. I wasn't the one who made this decision though, he had, and I hated him for that. All my near death experiences had been enough to show him that _his _line of work was too dangerous for me. After all we'd done together, too.

'_Til all my sleeves are stained red_

_From all the truth that I've said_

_Come by it honestly I swear_

_Thought you saw me wink, no_

_I've been on the brink, so_

I still had my coat, I still practiced my magic. I was still on the lookout for 'bad-guys' but it wasn't as easy to come by as it had been.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I told him that I wouldn't go back to the magic world again.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever gonna jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

He seemed to believe my lie. Tanith was upset about that, considering that Skulduggery had tried to stop me seeing people from the magic world, although we did occasionally see each other, although not as much as we'd have liked.

_My God_

_Amazing that we got this far_

_It's like we're chasing all those stars_

_Driving shiny big black cars_

I missed that world, my friends, the fun we'd have, even the nightmares. They still came to me, though not as often. I missed the Bentley too, the way it cruised through the dark Dublin nights.

_And everyday I see the news, all the problem that we could solve_

_And when a situation rises, write it into an album_

_Seen it straight to gold_

_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

On the news they have all the mysterious disappearing and deaths that no-one knows the cause of.

I do though.

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I suppose I should try to forget.

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever gonna jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

I'd had to re-adjust back to normal life, back to school, back to a normal teenage girl…

_So tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

And then a thought crossed my mind.

_You could just…go back. You're strong, you could do it by yourself. Try to get a job back in the Sanctuary or something like that._

It wasn't the first time I'd thought that, but it was the last…

_This time_

_Don't need another perfect lie_

_Don't care if critics ever gonna jump in line_

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

So I got my reflection out, got dressed back into my crime-fighting clothes (thank God they still fitted), told my reflection to be me again, to carry on my life. It was just about to say something but I crept out the window.

_All my secrets away_

_All my secrets away_

After all, doors are for people with no imagination…

**Hopefully you guys liked that? Anyone wanna give a review? They make me happy. c;**

**And if there's any suggestions for songs then leave me one. **

**Tatty**


End file.
